Shock
by 2BrokeNCIS
Summary: Gibbs is giving a shock one day!


It was just like any other cold case day at NCIS. Gibbs was out on a coffee run and Tony and Tim were bickering back and forth about their plans after work. Tony and Tim's bicker stop when and Agent escorted a young woman off the elevator and into the bullpen. The young woman was in her early 30's. She was tall and slender with dirty blonde hair and a piercing pair of blue eyes. The second Tony saw this woman he began to put on his DiNozzo charm.

Tony greeted this mystery woman " Hello there I am very special agent Anthony DiNozzo and it would be my very special pleasure to help you in anyway" The young woman eyed Tony but not being phase by the DiNozzo charm went straight to the reason of her visit. "My name is Skylar Lewis and I am looking for a Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Tony being deflated about the DiNozzo charm having no effect on this woman, Tim stepped in stating "I am Agent McGee and right now Agent Gibbs is currently out of the building. Is there anything that I or Agent DiNozzo could help you with?" Skylar stated "No I don't think you wo could help it is actually a personal reason why I am here." Tim then escorted Skylar to the conference room where he suggested she wait for Gibbs to return.

About 20 minutes later Gibbs came strolling of the elevator with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. The second he laid eyes on his two agents he knew something was up. He stopped right in between Tony and Tim's desks and waited to see which one of his agents would crack first.

"Um . . . Boss there is a Skylar Lewis waiting in the conference room to speak to you" Tony stated.

"What does she want" asked Gibbs as he drank his coffee.

"She would not say all she told us was that she wanted to speak to you and that it was personal" Tim chimed in.

Without saying a word Gibbs leaves the bullpen is the direction of the conference room. Leaving Tony and Tim wondering if they should follow their boss or play it safe and stay at their desk working. They looked at each other and without saying a word and went back to work.

Gibbs entered the conference room in a rush and without knocking. This action caused Skylar to jump in the seat she was setting at the end of the conference table. Without missing a beat Gibbs states "I am Agent Gibbs and I was told that you needed to speak to me about something personal."

"Um . . . ya I do" Stated Skylar who seemed to have lost all her nerve the moment Gibbs enter the room. "I don't to know to explain this so I guess I will start from the beginning. When I was ten and snooping around the attic I found adoption paper that showed my dad was not my biological dad but instead my adoptive dad. However, my mom was my biological mom. I looked through all the paper work I found and I could not find my biological father's name listed anywhere. I was so engrossed in reading what I found that I did not notice my mom finding me. She was so mad at me. I asked her why she never told me who my real father all she would say was that he was nothing but a jerk that left us and wanted nothing to do with us. After tried every way I could think of to find some document or a scrap of paper with my biological father's name was on it but it was like my mom erase his existence completely away. That is until recently. A few months ago my parent were killed in a car accident and as I was going through all the paper work in the house I came a crossed what I hope is my original birth certified that states Leroy Jethro Gibbs of Stillwater Pennsylvania as my father. I did a google search and you are the only Leroy Jethro Gibbs I could find. So I guess what I want to know is if you are my father?"

Gibbs just stood there is shock. Was it possible did he have another daughter that he was never aware of and if so who could be so cruel to not inform him so that he could be a part of his child's life. After the shock Gibbs took the birth certificate from Skylar and began to read it.

_Certificate of Birth_

_Name: Skylar Ann Johnson_

_Mother: Ellen May Johnson of Stillwater Pennsylvania_

_Father: Leroy Jethro Gibbs of Stillwater Pennsylvania _

_Date of Birth: 7-16-1981_

_Time of Birth: 8:14 pm_

_Place of Birth: Philadelphia Pennsylvania_

The moment Gibbs read Ellen's name the memories came rushing back. He remembered their entire relationship. They started of hot and heavy but after a few months Gibbs released that they were not really going to work out because they wanted too many different things out of life. He wanted to join the marines and get out of their small town but Ellen was happy to stay and live a simple life in Stillwater. Gibbs remembers the day he broke up with Ellen. She told him that she had something she needed to tell him but before she could Gibbs told her he wanted to break up. All he remembers was how upset Ellen was that she just left without saying anything. Gibbs figured he would give her a few days to calm down and then he would check on her. But when he went by her house about a week later Ellen's mom stated that Ellen left town to go live her Aunt to attend better school. When Gibbs asked for the address so he could at least write to her Ellen's mom stated that Ellen wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Thinking back on it knows Gibbs wondered how he could be so stupid. He should have known something was up. All the dates add up. This girl standing in front of him was his and Ellen's daughter. Looking at her all he could say was "I have a daughter"


End file.
